Nova Terron
Nova Terron is a supporting character of ''Mysticons''. He first appears in Episode 2, "How to Train a Mysticon". He is voiced by Dan Lett. He is centuries old. In" Happily Never After," he has a book which is overdue 400 years. Personal Nova Terron is one of the Order of Astromancers' High Council with the esteemed rank of Star Master. Appearance Nova Terron appears as an older human mage with long white beard and mustache and a seriously somber demeanor. He is turned into a Spectromancer by his former top pupil as her personal and venomous vendetta against him for deceiving her about her life and history. Personality Nova Terron has an obsession with "Apocalypses". He says the word several times in The Astromancer Job, and was easily distracted by the mystic video game, Avatars of the Apocalypse, getting very deeply invested in as he played. He seems hard-hearted, serious, and had a high pitched voice, at one point. But, deep down, he has a good heart when he took Princess Arkayna's younger twin sister to Hortensia Q. Sparklebottom's fairy orphanage for special children instead of sending the infant to a world in the astral plane as he was ordered to. Appearances Season One * How to Train a Mysticon (debut) * The Astromancer Job * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Gems from the Past * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed Season Two * Three Mysticons and a Baby * Star-Crossed Sisters * Scream of a Banshee (picture) * The Edge of Two Morrows (hologram; alternate reality) * The Dragon's Rage * The Mask * Happily Never After * Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart (cameos) * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind (flashbacks) * Fear the Spectral Hand * Age of Dragons (final appearance) Nova Terron in Printed Media Chapter Books * The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon (first appearance) * Comics * Volume TBA (first appearance) *Volume *Volume *Volume *Volume *Volume *Volume Quotes Many Years Ago * "There, there." * "Do not fear, Little One. You'll be safe here. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." * "All I know is that it predicted doom. The only one who knew the details was Alpha Galaga. May he rest amongst the stars. But before he fell, he showed me how to access it, if need be." * "The realm is safe. Something has been done, something I wish to never speak of again. But we must ensure the prophecy never falls into the hands of evil." * "It's her starday, Hortensia. I just want to give her a gift. Please?" * "Happy Starday, Child." Season One * "Is that quite all?" * "So, these are the new Mysticons?" * "What are your names?" * "Ha! You're not nearly ready for that kind of power yet." * "Your training begins immediately. I am assigning you a Solon who will you master your powers." * "I have chosen...Tazma." * "Pathetic! Your arrogance will be the downfall of your team, Dragon Mage. The forces of evil will rise up and devastate the realm." * "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, young Malvaron. Tazma let her ambition lead her down the path of darkness." * "Is something wrong with my voice!!?" * "While I purge the academy of anymore traitors, your training must continue. Which means you will need a base of operation, a secret stronghold." * "You call yourselves Mysticons!? Because of your incompetence, you let Dreadbane get the Dragon Disk! Surely bringing about the apocalypse!!" * "Of apocalyptic proportions." * "Besides, from what I've seen, I highly doubt you can save this realm from-" * "I was going to say doom. But I like your version better. You may go." * "Hello, Dragon Mage." * "I admire your fire, your passion. You remind me of myself when I was but a young spellslinger." * "Cower in fear before Brova Terron! Chip me." * It's too dangerous. Did you cause this?"" * "The future of my high score- I mean, the future of the realm is at risk!!" * "Silence, young Dragon Mage!!" * "This is madness! Utter madness." * "You broke into the Academy, you freed a felon, you deceived and defied me." * "So you do, Dragon Mage. So you do." * Well done, Mysticons. Despite all the trouble you've been, you performed your duties admirably." * "No. Your most important quest ever awaits." * "Destroying it." * "We leave for the Archipelago within the hour." * "You will protect the Codex until we arrive at the Crystal Archipelago." * "Got you, you insolent Dragon Mage!!" * "The stars will not look kindly upon this, Mysticons." * "At least I'm not completely surrounded by buffoons." * "Now let's capture those Mysticons." * "The apocalypse is upon us!" * "That's exactly what I was going to say. Carry on." * "Fools!! You'll destroy the city!!" * "Lies!!" * "Proxima, are you all right?" * "The Mysticons have performed many noble deeds, from activating the Dragon Disk to unifying the Codex. But these are overshadowed by their crimes. Like breaking into Astromancer Academy. Willfully attacking us, unleashing a scourge of monsters, and calling the release of Necrafa." * "We have no choice but to declare the Mysticons outlaws, and offer a reward for their capture." * "Got you!!" * "Spare us your lies, Mysticons. The only threat to Drake City is you." * "Necrafa wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you. Such insubordination. You had your chance Mysticons, but your time is over. Huh?" * "Fool, dispel the force-dome." * "What!? What in the name of Gygax is going on!?" * (reluctantly) "Astromancers, stand down." * "That doesn't excuse your reckless and disobedient behavior." * "The prophecy is too dangerous!! I can't!! I won't." * "Excellent work, Mysticons." * "I do, Mysticon Knight. I do." * "Doom, Ranger. Doom." * "Nothing, nothing! See? This is my hiding-nothing face." * "No. It speaks of the royal twins." * "Wrong. There are twins. They were born fifteen years ago." * "You have to understand." * "Go on without me!!" * "Dragon Mage? Dragon Mage, are you OK?" * "You put the quest in jeopardy so you could threaten me?" * "The twins had to be separated to protect the realm, to protect millions of innocent lives!" * "May Gygax have mercy on me!! What have I done!!?" * "You are not the first Astromancer to go down the path of darkness. It's not too late. Come back to us! Necrafa is the queen of lies!" * "Tazma, where is she!!?" * "You should have left me." * "It had to be done. And why are you taking this so personally?" * "I am sorry, Your Highness. Alpha Galaga ordered me. But I couldn't do it. So I brought her somewhere I knew she would be safe." * "I put the whole realm in jeopardy." In an Alternate Reality * "I have sent two of my most talented Astromancers, Your Highness." * "Protect the Dragon Disk!" Season Two * "Please! I would urge calm." * "One person does: Hortensia Q. Sparklebottom." * "She is the matron of the orphanage I sent the girl. She keeps records of each child she takes in." * "Yes but no one cares for children as fiercely as Mrs. Sparklebottom. She will protect that information with her life." * "This spell will guide you there. The fate of the realm lies in your hands, Dragon Mage." * "Come, Princess. I must protect you." * "The Princess has important news." * "Nonsense. I'm never too busy for my 'star' pupil. I hope the news of your twin is not weighing too much on you. Yes, the cosmos can be cruel. I once suffered a separation myself. An old flame told me I had to open my heart." * Believe me, I wish there were another way. But alas... the Council believes it would be safer if you traveled to another realm." * "What? You broke up with me because I was emotionally unavailable." * "It appears that after I left you in the care of Mrs. Sparklebottom..." * "Yes. She took my order to protect your identity seriously and ''switched you. She hid this, even from me. Proxima's history was a complete fabrication." * I am truly sorry." * "By the stars, a binary vision." * "You had a vision of them for a reason. Fail this quest and you doom the realm." * "Ready the Ballistar!" * "Nothing like the apocalypse to get the blood pumping! I feel so alive!" * "I suppose we should enjoy the peace while it lasts." * "May the star of Gygax guide you on your quest. And in two hours we destroy the lair with meteors." * "The evil within must be annihilated while the proper stars are in alignment. Good luck." * "Very well. Retract the star plank and bring us to a safe distance. Prepare to unleash the meteors." * "Welcome aboard, Spellslinger." * "My fellow Astromancers, a dark chapter has ended. The mask of Necrafa has been destroyed." * "Yes. There is only one thing left to do: Gandobi, drop a beat." * "That's dance master to you." * "Who are you!!? What do you want!!?" * "No!! The Disk! You are meddling with forces beyond your control, Child!!" * "Stop her!! * "Look out!!" * "Tell...the Mysticons." After returning to Normal * "I'm alive!!" * "Of course!" * "Citrine, these peanut-butter dumplings are to die for." * "Nonsense, Child. Fate dealt you a cruel hand." * Not unless they were enhanced." * "Citirine, more peanut butter dumplings, Dear. Can't face the apocalypse on an empty stomach." * "Apoca-licious." * "Slow down. Stomach apocalypse imminent." * "By the stars." Quotes in Printed Media Chapter Books * "I seem recall you saying about 'two dwarfs in a coat'"? * "I remember, a thousand years ago, when the Mysticons had worked with Star Master Alpha Galaga to design the Chillwaste. It was meant to be more than a prison; it was intended as a lesson. Their hope was that Adakite Flowstone would learn from its puzzles and, in learning, win enough freedom to call to the Mysticons for their forgiveness. Imani Firewing's fondest hope was that, one day, her old friend could rejoin the Mysticons as a trusted ally. That hope seems to have failed." Comics * Trivia *"Dandruff the Grey" is a nickname Zarya briefly gave him. This is an allusion to Tolkien's Gandalf the Grey. **He was the only Astromancer who was entrusted with "the prophecy" which he committed to memory, and which was eventually forced out of him by the ancient mask Queen Necrafa gave Tazma. **In Episode 20, he learns of the identity of the leader of the Mysticons as the Princess of Gemina. **He was in a romance with Geraldine Yaga who eventually broke up with him for being "emotionally unavailable." He is still known as "Fate Master 888" by his old flame. **He was turned into a masked mindless Spectromancer in Episode 29 but is returned to normal by Proxima, who apologizes for doing such horrors to her Star Master. **In Proxima's earliest childhood memories, he was shown to have tried to visit the young princess twin he himself had taken as much as he could. He even wanted to express his sympathy for being separated from her family by showing up at Mrs. Sparklebottom's fairy orphanage on her starday, to give her present. Unaware that he had given a foz balloon to the wrong orphaned girl: Proxima, who was deliberately switched with a young Zarya at the time. **In "Age of Dragons" he resigned to be the leader of the Astromancers and gave it to Proxima after he gets back together with his longtime starmate and lover Geraldine Yaga by going off with her to travel through the astral plane. Chapter Books * He revealed that during his younger years, his star master and mentor Alpha Galaga had worked with the original Mysticons to design the icy dimension of the Chillwaste to hold the "Mysticon Rogue" as no ordinary prison could detain her. He expressed sadness at Imani Firewing's fondest hope having come to naught. * Graphic Novels * TBA Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Astromancers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Humans